


Dimensions Collide - I’ll find you wherever you go

by devivi12



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2nd year at U.A. - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, One Piece after two years time skip, Sanji Swears a Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devivi12/pseuds/devivi12
Summary: The sludge villain… The kidnapping… Bakugou has already felt defeated a few times in his life. This time the price to pay for his weakness gets him much further away from his self-proclaimed friends than before. Bakugou is pissed off and wonders if fate just fucking likes toying with him all the time.P.S.: I decided to write this fic to pay back some amazing time I have spent reading other fics. I hope you will have fun reading it. :D Just sit back and enjoy the travel! :D
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katsuki could not breathe. It wasn’t anything new for him of course after the sludge villain incident, but it was still extremely uncomfortable and annoying to say the least. This situation though was not exactly caused by a villain. It was all fucking Deku’s fault of course. 

Katsuki was fighting some low-grade villains with Kirishima backing him up. When fucking Deku showed up and destroyed all of Katsuki’s thoroughly planed strategy. ‘Couse fucking Deku was a useless piece of shit as always barging into the scene. He would have won, if it weren’t for that piece of shit appearing from nowhere. As a result, he got hit by one of the no-name villains’ quirk and now he was surrounded by water.

He couldn’t see anything around him, and he was starting to lose his breath. He could feel that he was constantly sinking deeper and deeper. Because of the water he could not make his quirk work, and thus it was impossible to explode himself out of the water. When he was trying to breath out of reflex only water came into his lungs.

Slowly he could feel losing his consciousness.

***

Somewhere on the Grand Line:

It was a wonderful sunny day. One of those rare and cherished moments when there was only peace and calm on the deck of the Sunny. Nami always cherished such moments because she could work on drawing her map undisturbed. Everyone was occupied with something or other. Sanji was cooking in the kitchen. Franky was working on some of his machines. Robin was reading on the deck while listening to Brook’s peaceful violin playing. Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp were sleeping while holding a fishing rod in their hands trying to catch some fish. Zoro was also napping on the deck as usual after finishing his training. 

A few hours went by in this peaceful atmosphere and the sun started to set. Suddenly everyone was startled by loud explosions, a ton of profanities, and a splash of water. Everyone quickly gathered on the deck looking for the source of the noise. 

“Did someone just fall into the ocean out of nowhere!?” cried Chopper worriedly.

“I think it was a person. I could hear shouting.” Robin commented with her usual calm.

“It was indeed a person, Yohohoho!” Brook added cheerfully finding the whole situation somehow humorous. “They just appeared out of nowhere.”

“OH MY GOT GET THEM OF THE WATER!” shouted Chopper even more worried. “They might drown if we are not quick enough!”

Nami signed in resignation, “Sanji take a look around in the water before Chopper gets a heart attack or jumps into the water himself.” It was the end of their peaceful day and Nami could say goodbye to working on her map for the day.

“Of course, Nami-swan!” and Sanji was already jumping off the deck into the water. 

A few minutes went by while the Straw Hat crew was waiting for Sanji to return. When he emerged from the water not far from the Sunny, he seemed to be dragging someone with him. 

“OH NO! Is he ALIVE!? Quickly let me examine him!” Chopper quickly ran to Sanji who was holding a young blond boy in his arms. “Is he still breathing?”

Sanji laid the boy carefully on the deck. “Not really. He seems to be unconscious and full of injuries.”

The boy suddenly started to stir and cough up the water. “Help him turn to his side! Let the water all come out of his lungs!” Chopper instructed Sanji. 

Sanji followed Chopper’s instructions and helped the injured boy. The others had different expressions on their faces from worried to total indifference. They were standing a few feet away to give space for Chopper.

Chopper was quickly examining his new patient. “OK, that’s good. Cough up all the water.” After the coughing fit ended the stranger fell unconscious again. “He is breathing.” Chopper stated, his worry subsiding.

Chopper turned into his Heavy Point form, picked up the unconscious, but thankfully breathing, blond and ran into the infirmary. The others silently watched his figure disappear behind the infirmary door.

“Are you guys sure it was a good idea to save some stranger?” Usopp voiced his worries looking at the others.

“If he tries anything, we will just fight him and throw him back into the ocean.” Everyone nodded at Zoro’s statement and they slowly went back to do what they were doing before the disturbance. 

***  
Chopper emerged from the infirmary half an hour later. The others, who were currently on the deck, looked at him curiously. “He will live. I treated his injuries, which weren’t very serious. Just smaller cuts and burns. The water is out of his lungs. He should wake up in a few hours or the latest in the morning depending on how tired he is. Based on his injuries I assume he was in a fight.”

“Chopper you are amazing! Always saving everyone!” Luffy shouted enthusiastically.

“Don’t praise me, bastard!” Chopper said embarrassed. “He hasn’t even recovered yet!“

“He will.” Luffy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and went to sit on the figurehead.

***  
The night went by without any disturbance and Katsuki was sleeping soundly. In the late morning he was woken by an unexpected weight on him. “Shitty Hair I’m trying to sleep!” murmured it sleepily. With his eyes still closed he tried to push the weight off him. “Leave me alone, bastard!”

“Oh, you’re awake mystery-guy!” said an unfamiliar, overly cheerful voice. “Sanji said I would get food only after I checked if you are awake. He will bring you food later after Chopper checked you over.”

“What the fuck!? Who are you? Where am I? Why are you fucking SITTING ON me?” Katsuki tried shouting with a raspy voice and aching lungs, as he realised that it was not Kirishima disturbing him and he was in an unfamiliar room. Slowly the memories of the fight with the villains and Deku came back to him. And then there was water everywhere and he couldn’t breath. Explosions started to appear from his hand. This, however, did not seem to disturb the stranger at all. He was looking happily at Katsuki or rather at his hand with stars in his eyes.

“Wow! This is amazing, mystery-guy! Explosions come from your hand! That’s such a cool power!”  
Katsuki did not know what was wrong with the stranger but he did not seem to be scared of the explosions at all. Katsuki started to get extremely annoyed. But before he could say anything the infirmary door suddenly opened, and someone started shouting.

“Luffy what are you doing!? Get off of him! He is injured!” Katsuki needed a few moments to process that it was the tiny reindeer looking thing who talked and ran to his bed. Katsuki had had enough and jumped out of the bed pushing the strange boy to the floor explosions still coming from his hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!??” Katsuki shouted trying to stay standing but then he started to cough heavily and had to grab the edge of the bed.

“You almost drowned in the ocean. Please sit down and let me check you over. I’m a doctor.” The reindeer said friendlily and then looked at the other boy. “Luffy get out, please!” The strange boy left the room pouting silently. When he opened the door other people could be seen standing by the door outside.

“Please sit down.” repeated the doctor patiently after Katsuki did not seem to do so still coughing and grabbing the bed. After a few minutes Katsuki decided to follow the instruction and sit down as he did not feel particularly well. “The coughing is a result of the water being in your lungs earlier. It will go away soon. But try not to shout for a few days at least. I am going to examine you now and check your injuries.” The reindeer’s voice was calm but slightly worried. After the coughing fit ended Katsuki looked around the room which was just a simple infirmary. He also noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown and had bandages over his injuries. Obserbing his situation Katsuki nodded and let the doctor do his job. 

“What is your name?” The reindeer asked during the examination.

“Bakugou Katsuki” His voice was still raspy. “Where am I?”

“You are on our ship, Bakugou. My name is Chopper. I’m the ship’s doctor. We found you in the ocean. Do you remember how you got there?”

Katsuki seemed to have calmed down a little. He was silent for a moment thinking about the events which led him here. “I was in a fight with fucking villains and got hit by one of the shithead’s quirk.”  
“Quirk?” asked the doctor surprised. “What’s a “quirk” ?”

“Huh? What do you mean “what’s a quirk”?” Katsuki started to get annoyed again. How can someone not know what a quirk is!? But the doctor seemed to be honestly confused so he continued. “It’s the name of someone’s special ability.”

“Oh, you mean like the Devil Fruits. Oh, I see.” Understanding started to shine in the reindeer’s eyes. Whatever the fuck those ‘Devil Fruits’ might be. “I finished the check-up. Your injuries are healing just fine. Please stay here for today in the infirmary. I do not want you to make your injuries worse. I will go and ask Sanji to bring you some food. He is the ship’s cook. His food is amazing.” He added the last sentence with enthusiasm and left the room.

Katsuki leaned against the wall sitting on the bed. He still did not understand what was going on. But this place seemed to be safe for now, as his injuries have been treated and all. Did he hear correctly that he was on a ship? Was he somehow transported out of the island by the villain and landed on a nearby ship? Why didn’t the doctor know what a quirk was? What’s a “Devil Fruit”? Was Kirishima alright? Not that he was worried or some shit. How much did he sleep in the infirmary? He surely would be late to get back to the fight by now. Where was this ship even heading to? These and much more questions run through Katsuki’s head all unanswered.

After a while his thoughts were interrupted by the opening door and a male’s voice. “Hello, I’m Sanji.” stepping into the infirmary was a slim blond guy with a plate in his hand. “I brought you food. I assume you are hungry.” He put it on the small table near the bed. Katsuki looked at him annoyed. 

“Where is this ship heading to?” Katsuki asked one of his many questions without reacting to what the other blond – Sanji or whatever – said.

“Well…As we are on the Grand Line you can never tell for sure what the next Island is, but Nami-san - our lovely navigator – can surely tell you more about it. Chopper told me that you need to stay in bed at least for today. So tomorrow you can ask her for the details.”

“Grand Line? Where the fuck is that? Is that at least near to Japan? I have to get back home. And I feel fucking fine, so tell me where I can find your fucking navigator. ” Katsuki was absolutely furious by now. Why couldn’t anyone tell him where he is!? He had to get back to check if that fucking Shitty Hair got himself killed or not! Not that he was worried or some shit. He was just annoyed that the fucking villain could get to him so easily. 

“Do not talk about Nami-san with such disrespect!” shouted Sanji. Now Sanji was annoyed as well. “If Chopper didn’t forbid me to kick your ass while you’re in the infirmary, I would do it in a heartbeat, shitty bastard.”

“Like you would be able to kick me, you fuckwit! Get me to this fucking navigator, shithead!” Katsuki was standing up from the bed explosions firing up loudly. His throat hurt while shouting. He felt his lungs disapproving but he did not care. He wanted to know what’s going on and he wanted to know it now.

Rushing footsteps could be heard towards the infirmary. The door burst open and hands appeared from the floor on the both sides of Katsuki. He felt the hands grabbing his legs, arms, and torso. He was trying to blow up the blond guy in front of him and get out of the firmly holding hands without success. 

A huge gorilla looking creature was holding back the cook from kicking Katsuki. Both the cook and Katsuki were shouting profanities at each other.

“Sanji that’s enough! I told you not to start anything with him while he is in the infirmary!” The gorilla shouted and dragged the cook out of the door. 

A long black haired woman appeared in front of Katsuki with her hands crossed over her chest. “Our doctor informed me that your name is Bakugou Katsuki. My name is Robin. Please calm down. We do not want to hurt you.” Her voice sounded calm and confident.

“Let go of me damn it!” Katsuki was still struggling to get out of the firm hold. “Fuck!” He was practically growling by this time.

“Bro, this is really not super. You need to calm down, man.” said a blue haired man wearing only swim briefs and an open Hawaiian shirt. He was standing next to the doorway and looked as if he were half robot.

Katsuki seemed to calm down as he realised that he was probably overpowered by these strangers. He was alone here without any backup and who knew how many and how strong other extras were on this ship. Plus, if these idiots really had told the truth, he was in the middle of the fucking ocean without any escape route. So, he fell silent looking intensely at the other two around him.

“What do you want with him, Captain?” Robin asked while still looking at Katsuki.

“It’s OK, Robin. You can let go of him, shishishi” said a guy overly happily jumping into the room. It was the idiot, who was sitting previously on his bed. ‘Captain, huh!?’ Katsuki huffed disbelievingly.  
The woman in front of him lowered her hands to her side and the hands holding Katsuki disappeared into thin air.

The idiotically grinning bastard, who seemed to be the Captain, jumped in front of Katsuki extremely close to his face. “Shishishi, you have a really cool power, mystery-guy!” 

“Yes, I know” Katsuki answered firmly.

“Do you want to join my crew?”

“What the fuck!? No, shithead!” Was this idiot totally insane? “Take me back to the shore so I could go back to my school in Musutafu.”

“Musutafu?” asked Robin curiously. “Where is that place?”

“In Japan.”

“Japan? I have never heard of such a place before.” Robin sounded amused. 

“What do you mean you have never heard of Japan!? Where have you idiots been living before? On a different fucking planet or what?”

“Well the world is huge. I’m sorry but I really haven’t heard of that place before. We should ask Nami if she knows more.”

“Hell yeah! That’s what I was telling that shithead cook! Show me how I can get home!”

Robbin nodded. “I will ask Nami to check her maps.” She left the room to find the navigator. Katsuki started to go after her but before he could even make a step he was stopped by the Shitty Captain.

“So tell me about this Japan! Is it a cool place? And I want to see your explosions, as well! They are so cool!”

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my face, shithead! I’m leaving this room.”

“But Chopper said your wounds are still healing.”

“I’m fucking fine!” He shoved Luffy out of the way and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stepping out of the infirmary Katsuki went down the hallway and looked around surprised. Was that grass on the deck? And a swing? Was this a fucking kindergarten!? This was just unbelievable. Pushing these thoughts away he continued his searching for the navigator.

“Hey where is that fucking navigator!?” Katsuki shouted to anyone who might hear it.

“Do not talk about Nami-san like that!” A door near him opened and the blond cook stepped through it.

“It’s OK, Sanji.” A long orange haired woman said, stepping through a door on the other side of the ship with a few paper-rolls in her hand. She was walking towards Katsuki. “I have collected my maps as Robin asked. Can we please look at them in the dining area, Sanji-kun?”

“But of course, my lovely Nami-san! Please let me help you carry the maps.” Sanji sang overly joyfully.

“It’s very sweet of you Sanji, but I will carry them myself.” She stopped in front of Katsuki and looked at him. “Hi , I’m Nami. Please follow me to the dining area. We can look at the maps there.” Katsuki nodded and followed her.

After the Straw Hat crew and Katsuki settled around the table, Nami put the maps on the table. “Do you recognize your home country and hometown on any of these maps?” Nami pointed to the unrolled maps.

Katsuki looked at the maps for long minutes. And then looked again closer. He just could not believe what he saw.

“What the fuck is this? Is this some kind of fucking joke?” Katsuki looked at the people around him angrily.

“What do you mean?” Nami sounded confused and slightly offended.

“This is bullshit! What kind of maps are these?”

“These are the places we have visited before and that is a rough sketch of the world map.”Nami pointed to the different maps in front of them. “Currently we are here and heading this way to the east. We will reach the next island in a few days.” 

Katsuki couldn’t say anything to that for a while. He tried to process what that orange haired hag said and looked around at everyone’s faces. He was waiting for someone to say ‘April’s fool’ or some other bullshit but they just looked back curiously and expectantly.

“Is something wrong?” Robin broke the silence.

“Yeah!? Like EVERYTHING! Is this a fucking joke?” Katsuki still didn’t understand what was going on.  
Silence fell over the room.

“This is…” Katsuki started . He sounded defeated and much quieter than before. “really not a joke?” He looked hopefully at the others.

“I’m afraid not.” Robin answered calmly.

“Oh fuck! Fucking great!” He sat down in a nearby seat, shoulders hunched. “Am I on a totally different planet!?” 

“I can look through my books to check if I find anything about this.” Robin offered.

“To find what? How to fucking travel to a different planet, to a different universe, or to a fucking different dimension?”

“Yes, I might find something regarding that among my books.”

“Well... we might find some information about it on the next island, as well.” Nami added hopefully.

“ So… “ Luffy started enthusiastically ”Show me your explosions while we are trying to find a way to get you back home.”

Katsuki sighed annoyed. This guy was like some kind of extremely annoying mixture of Shitty Hair and Deku. He could not believe that such an annoying shithead could exist anywhere. “I already said that leave me the fuck alone! And give me some normal clothes! This gown is shitty, and my hero costume is torn, I guess. And where are my gauntlets?” 

Nami and Robin went to the library to search for books which might help them. The rest of the crew collected a few clothes for Bakugou. He ended up wearing an old white T-Shirt, dark green trousers, and black boots. All of these seemed to have come from the green haired idiot. ‘Couse he was not going to wear neither a fucking suit nor a pair of fucking swim briefs. And how the fuck could anyone wear a haramaki!? He found his gauntlets at the long nosed fucker’s working station IN FUCKING PIECES! He would have killed that fuckface, if the others hadn’t stopped him.

After the shouting ordeal of finding clothes and the pieces of his gauntlets, Katsuki looked around the ship and was constantly followed by the Shitty Captain. The idiot just couldn’t leave him fucking alone and was nagging him to show his explosions. After a while he got so annoyed that he unwillingly activated his quirk which caused a series of overjoyed enthusiasm coming from the shithead. He even had fucking stars in his fucking eyes!

After a few hours of trying to get rid of the grinning bastard, he managed to find out that that shit was not allowed to be in the kitchen when the cook was working. (He will have to thank this information to the blue haired cyborg someday.) So he decided to sit (understand: sulk) in the kitchen for the time being. 

“I can’t believe that this shithead can never get tired of following me! This is worse than Shitty Hair and fucking Deku!” Katsuki shouted when stepping into the kitchen and dining room. 

“That idiot is just like that. He can never back down when he finds something interesting.” Sanji said from behind the counter. He was preparing food for the others. “Luffy get out of my kitchen!” Sanji shouted when Luffy tried to step through the door. “And you exploding bastard...” He turned towards Katsuki. “... if you disturb me I will kick you out as well!”

“Whatever.” Katsuki had had enough of constantly being followed so he just sat down near one of the windows and looked at the water outside. 

For a few minutes only the sound of chopping could be heard. Katsuki quickly got bored with having absolutely nothing to do. “Hey shithead give me a fucking knife!” Katsuki walked towards the counter where Sanji was chopping the vegetables.

“And why should I give you a knife, shitty bastard? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Well… Yeah. But that’s not the point. The point is that I’m fucking bored and you still have four huge fucking baskets full of vegetables and five more piles of meet to deal with. So give me a fucking knife!”

Sanji considered the offer for a moment. “Why would you want to help out?”

“Because I’m fucking bored ! Are you deaf!? And I don’t want to be nagged by that fucking grinning shithead either! ”

After thinking about his options, Sanji handed a knife to Katsuki. Extra help might come in handy from time to time. “Fine, but if you try anything I will kick your ass and throw you back to the ocean. And don’t think I have forgiven you for disrespecting Nami-san!”

“Whatever” Katsuki took the knife and started chopping furiously on a cutting board also provided by Sanji. The cook looked at the other blond surprised when he recognised that it’s probably not the first time the bastard had a knife in his hand, but he didn’t say anything just went to prepare the meat. 

When the food was mostly done, Luffy suddenly burst into the kitchen dripping wet. “We caught a huge fish!” Then he stopped for a moment before continuing. “Wow, you can cook, too!? Now you definitely have to join my crew! Having two cooks means having double food, right?”

“No!” Both blonds answered at the same time.

“I am not fucking staying here, shithead!” Katsuki shouted.

“I can manage the shitty food alone, shitty bastard!” Sanji said at the same time. “And don’t come near the food! You are soaked! Did you try to swim with the fish!?”

“Are all cooks supposed to have such a foul mouth?” Nami whispered to Robin when they were entering the kitchen.

“I AM NOT A FUCKING COOK, SHITHEADS!” Katsuki shouted while standing behind the counter wearing an apron (also provided by Sanji). He was putting the freshly made roasted meat on huge plates. “I am going to be the fucking NUMBER ONE HERO and you can all just FUCK OFF!”

Everyone looked surprised at that. “Hero?” Luffy asked . “But heroes share their meet with everyone! Why do you want to be a hero?”

“And their booze, too.” Zoro added, stepping into the room as well.

“What are you shitheads talking about? Heroes are extremely strong and fight villains. AND! The number one hero is the strongest one among them.”

“The strongest!? That’s so cool! But I still want to be the Pirate King. I don’t share my meat.” Luffy stated while moving towards the counter. “Is the food ready?”

“Almost done. Wait for 5 minutes, bastard! Did you put the fish in the aquarium?”

“Yes, of course! It is so huge! You have to see it!”

“Good job” Then Sanji turned to Zoro. “Marimo you are soaked, as well! Get out of my kitchen! The both of you! Why are you even here?” He tried to kick the idiots out of the kitchen.

“The idiot fell into the aquarium.” Zoro pointed at Luffy. “And I got him out. I was trying to stop him from getting into the kitchen. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Great! Just great!” Sanji could not believe how they could manage to do the same each time when they caught a fish. “ What do you mean ‘You’re welcome’ !? You obviously couldn’t stop him! Get out of my kitchen and take the idiot captain with you!” Then he noticed the two women behind Zoro. “Oh, my lovely ladies! How may I help you, my angels? Are you thirsty? Or hungry? The food will be ready in no time. Please take a seat at the table and I will be with you in a moment.” Sanji’s voice suddenly turned extremely sweet and Zoro couldn’t bear to listen to it so he quickly grabbed Luffy and left the kitchen.

Katsuki huffed listening to the others. The fucking cook was worse with women than Dunce Face. It was just fucking disgusting!

“OH it’s alright Sanji-kun. We just came here to update Bakugou about the few things we managed to find. But I can see that you are both busy. We can talk about it during dinner.”

“I have all my time for you my sweet Nami-san!”

Katsuki was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. “Hey, fucking cook! Don’t sweet talk with those fuckers! Get back to work!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, shitty bastard!” Sanji shouted back and left the kitchen to call the others. 

Katsuki finished getting the meat out of the oven and putting them on huge plates. The food was ready to be served. He took off the apron and put it on the counter. “Where are the fucking plates and cutlery? I assume you have such things.” He looked questioningly at the two women sitting at the table.

“Second upper cupboard from the left. Let us help you.” Nami answered standing up from the table followed by Robin. 

“It’s whatever…” Katsuki opened the cupboard and handed the plates and cutlery to Nami and Robin.  
The three of them set the table in silence, which was interrupted by Sanji stepping into the kitchen. 

“My sweet angels! What are you doing!? Please sit back down and let me set the table.” Then he turned to Katsuki and his previously sweet voice turned into angry shouting. “Bastard, can’t you set the table by yourself!? Don’t order the ladies around !”

“Fuck you, shithead! I’ve had enough! You being a drooling fucker is sickening! Finish this shit by yourself!” Katsuki put the plates from his hand on the table with such force that they almost broke and left the room. 

On the way out he could hear Robin’s weak attempt to save the situation. “Sanji-san we offered to help, don’t be angry with him!” 

“Oh dear Robin-chan next time please wait for me to set the table or till I send someone…” Katsuki closed the door behind him shutting off the fucking cook’s voice.

Stepping outside of the kitchen he could see the other crewmates come towards him. 

“Food! Finally food! I’m starving!” The Shitty Captain shouted.

“It’s been only a few hours since you ate!” The fucker with the long nose answered .

“But I’m hungry!” Luffy noticed Katsuki standing in the doorway. “Ohh mystery-explosion guy! Where are you going? The food is ready.”

“I’m not hungry!” Katsuki said because he was stubborn and annoyed. Now that he thought about it he hasn’t eaten anything since waking up.

“The food is ready!” Luffy repeated and dragged Katsuki back to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen the table was perfectly set and it was full with food. Luffy pushed Katsuki on a chair and started to stuff himself with food. A plate was put down in front of Katsuki and he looked up. His eyes met the fucking cook’s.

“Eat!” The cook ordered and Katsuki tried it, annoyed.

“What’s this? It’s cold.” 

“It’s the soup you left uneaten in the infirmary. We don’t waste food. Eat it!”

“Don’t look down on me! Like hell will I fucking eat it, shithead!”

The two blonds were staring angrily at each other. 

“This food was still soooo amazing. Even though it was cold.” Luffy stated putting down the plate empty. When did that fucker grab his plate!?

“I can make it a thousand times better!” Katsuki retorted while grabbing some food and another plate from the table. He was fucking hungry and the food smelled really good. And it was partly himself who fucking made it.

“You should be friendlier, explosion-guy. He saved your life, you know. When we heard someone fall into the ocean, he jumped into the water to get you out.” Luffy added, his mouth full with food.

“I don’t give a fuck! I could have managed by myself!”

“You were practically dead when I found you. I highly doubt you could have survived alone.” Sanji added and then turned towards the ladies with enthusiasm. Katsuki turned back to his plate, constantly guarding it from the Grinning Fucker.

“So Bakugou, ” The black haired woman turned towards Katsuki later during dinner. ”we could find a theory about dimension travel but that description isn’t very accurate and it was connected to a Devil Fruit. So unless we find it , it’s not much help. I’m really sorry, I hope we find more information on the island.” 

“Well I fucking hope so! And what’s a ‘Devil Fruit’?”

“Those are fruits which give you special abilities when you eat them. But as a result you lose the ability to swim. You will just sink in the water like a rock and you cannot use your powers either.”

“That fucking sucks.”

“But you have your explosions. How did you get them , if not with Devil Fruits?”

“I didn’t fucking eat anything to get them. I was born with them. It’s like part of my fucking DNA or something. We call them ‘Quirks’.”

“Oh, that’s interesting!” Robin sounded curious but didn’t ask more questions.

The little doctor looked at Katsuki. “Yes, it sounds so interesting! I’m curious how your body is different from the humans’ living in this world.”

“You are not fucking experimenting on me!” Katsuki shouted angrily.

“Oh, no no no! I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to run a few more tests on you. I did not notice anything different while I was examining you and treating your injuries.”

“And how the fuck is ‘testing’ different from ‘experimenting’!? I’m not letting you anywhere near me, fucker!” Chopper looked visibly scared by Katsuki’s shouting.

“So there are other cool abilities at your place?” Luffy asked curiously and Katsuki told them a short story about pro heroes and villains.

After dinner Katsuki disappeared from the kitchen as quickly as possible. He wandered around the ship for a while and ended up in a room which looked like a small gym. 

He sat down on a bench at the window and looked at the never ending water outside. The sun was setting and painted the sky orange. 

He was thinking about last year, about Kamino, and about the fucking "rescue mission". Which was just total bullshit. It wasn't a rescue mission. He didn't need saving! 

Just like he doesn’t need saving now! He will find out something to get back. It doesn't matter where he is, he will definitely go back home. Comparing the two situations in his head, being on this ship wasn’t even that bad. First of all, he wasn’t restrained, he could go wherever he wanted. Second of all, as far as he knew no one wanted to kill him. And finally and most importantly, the people around here didn’t think that he was a villain.

The irritating part was that his mother will probably kill him after he gets back. But the hag will have to deal with it ‘cause it’s part of his job description as a hero. Last but not least the blond was worried about what fucking Shitty Hair was doing. Was he alright? He really hoped the redhead wasn’t beating himself up over his disappearance. That shit head would think it was his fault in some weird fucked up way. But no problem, Katsuki will beat that thought out of the fucker’s head as soon as he meets him.

The blond lay down on the bench looking up at the ceiling and slowly fell asleep. He saw hands grabbing towards him. Deku’s hand… then that fucker Shigaraki’s hand…. and finally Kirishima’s hand. He tried to grab Shitty Hair’s hand but of course he was restrained. He couldn’t reach it and the redhead flew away without him. He tried but couldn’t lift his hand, move his legs, or activate his quirk. He was surrounded by villains and he was alone. They whispered that he was just like them... just like a villain.

Katsuki was woken by the sound of loud explosions. He could hear running footsteps outside. Looking around the room he couldn’t recognize the place around him at first. Then noticed the weights next to the bench and the ocean outside, and the memories of the day came back slowly. The sun was set already and only the moon provided some light. He noticed a dark figure at the other side of the room, which almost made him jump. It was the green fucker with one eye napping on the floor. The running footsteps came closer. Two hands grabbed the floor through the entrance of the small gym, and Luffy’s head popped up through it. 

“What happened? Did you guys fight?”

Zoro opened his eye and turned towards Luffy. “No. We’re good.” Then closed his eye again and continued napping.

“OK, then I’m going to sleep. Zoro you keep watch tonight.” 

“Of course” Zoro answered, his eye closed. Luffy let go of the entrance floor and ran to the boy’s room. “You can go to sleep, as well, you know. You can use the bed in the infirmary as before.”

“Shut the fuck up! Like hell will I go back there!” His voice and body were slightly shaking from the nightmare but he forced himself to lie back down and continue sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

U.A. High School – The teachers’ lounge  
Two days after Bakugou’s disappearance:

“But sensei!” Kirishima protested obviously worried. “It has been two days already! Please let me help the pro heroes and the police to find Bakugou!”

“I am aware of the fact that it has been two days, Kirishima.” Aizawa sensei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. He was tired and was getting annoyed by Kirishima’s constant nagging. “I haven’t only read the police report, but you have also been reminding me constantly since the disappearance. And as for the helping, I have already told you that I will inform you as soon as we find out where Bakugou is. Please be more patient. I know you are worried, but I do not want a repeat of the incident like in your first year. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sensei.” Kirishima looked down at the floor embarrassed. He had been part of the team which had searched for and had caught the villain who had been responsible for Bakugou’s disappearance. At the villain’s hideout they could not find anyone else, only the villain herself. (Kirishima had searched everywhere.) Now the police and the pro heroes held the villain captured at the police station and were trying to get her talk. Kirishima didn’t understand why they didn’t let him help getting the information. He felt so useless. He could not believe that it happened again. And what the most disappointing thing was, was that he had failed protecting Bakugou even though this time he had been there. He hadn’t been locked up in some room away from the action. But it hadn’t helped anything. The villain’s attack had hit Bakugou and both of them had disappeared into thin air leaving Kirishima dumbfounded looking at the space where Bakugou had just been a moment ago. 

“I will inform you when we have Bakugou’s location then you can help us get him back. But until then you need to be patient.” repeated Aizawa. “Now please leave. If I’m not mistaken you have a lesson in five minutes. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, sensei. Goodbye, sensei.” Kirishima left the room disappointed and sad. He wanted to get Bakugou back as soon as possible.

***

Back at the Grand Line:

The next morning Katsuki woke up in the crows nest and the sun was high up in the sky. “Fuck! I missed my morning run!” Then it came to his mind that there wasn’t much place to run on the ship. He walked down to the kitchen. Only the blond cook was inside preparing some food. “Hey fucker, do you have some fucking food?”

“You can find it in the fridge.”

Katsuki walked to the fridge and took out a plate with vegetables and sandwiches on it. “What time is it?”

“It’s between lunch and the ladies’ ‘afternoon-drink-time’.”

“Oh Fuck! I slept through almost all day!”

“I’m not surprised, shitty bastard! You were awake and firing up explosions in the middle of the night! You made the ladies wake up and worry, shithead!”

“Whatever.” Katsuki said between two sandwiches.

“Don’t just say “whatever”! Go and apologize to the ladies!”

“Fuck off! Why should I do such a fucking thing!?”

“Because you desturbed their peaceful sleep and made them worry! Go and apologize!”

“Fuck NO! Leave me alone with your bullshit!” Katsuki stood up after eating the sandwiches, explosions firing up around his hand.

Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the green bastard stepped into the kitchen. “Cook, booze!” 

The cook turned to him annoyed. “Not you too, marimo!? How can you bastards be so impolite!? At least say ‘please’, mosshead!” 

Zoro looked at Sanji with an expressionless face. “Please.” He said with a monotone and emotionless tone.

“Agrrrr” Sanji was growling but took out a bottle of sake from the cupboard. “Take this and disappear from my kitchen! The both of you! Get out!”

Katsuki ignored the cook and looked at Zoro with contemplating eyes pointing at him. “Fight me!” 

“Huh?”

“Fight me bastard! You look strong and I want to fight you!”

Sanji looked offended. “What do you mean by that, shitty bastard! Everyone is strong here!”

“I mean that I want to fucking fight him! Are you deaf!? Hand to hand combat. No quirks or whatever you have here.”

“I don’t have Devil Fruit power, but I get it. OK , I won’t use my swords. I haven’t fought in a while. It will be a good exercise.” Zoro grinned and left the kitchen.

After a quick warm up both of them stood on the grass facing each other grinning widely. Usopp stood sideways between the two his right hand stretched out in front of him. “Rules: only hand-to-hand combat, no Devil Fruit Powers or weapons or anything similar to that. If someone is on the ground for more than 10 seconds or breaks the rules loses the match. Start!” He lifted his hand and the fight started.

The Straw Hat crew gathered around the deck to watch the fight. 

“Sparring!” Luffy was yelling happily. “I want to see it!”

“If you hurt Sunny, I will throw you into the water!” Franky shouted.

“But I just treated his injuries!”

“Don’t worry, Chopper-bro. They can take care of themselves.” Franky tried to calm down the little doctor.

“Mosshead, if you lose, I won’t give you any more of your shitty sake! Do you hear that, marimo!?”

“Shut up, cook! I don’t need your bribery! I will win either way!”

“Fuck no! I’ll make you eat grass, green fucker!” 

The fight seemed to go equally at the beginning. Both of the guys threw punches and kicks at each other. Countering and dodging quickly and precisely.

Katsuki tried to use the other’s supposed blind spot, his blind eye at his own advantage, but the green bastard countered each attack easily. Zoro just smirked recognizing what the blond was trying to do. “That won’t work, idiot!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Katsuki shouted and sent a strong kick in his direction. Zoro easily blocked it and punched the blond in his stomach. Katsuki fell to his knees coughing.

“A successful punch from our green swordsman.” Usopp commented like a narrator. “Explosion-boy is on his knees.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s not over yet!” Katsuki stood up sharily. He jumped and tried to punch the green shithead in the face. Zoro dodged the attack quickly and right after Katsuki’s feet touched the ground, he swiped them from under the blond. Katsuki fell to the ground and was pinned down by Zoro. The blond was coughing heavily.

“I said it was not a good idea! He just recovered from his injuries!” Chopper said worriedly.

“It seems Explosion-boy is on the ground! I start counting. One… “ Usopp continued the narration.

“It’s not over yet!” Katsuki tried to push Zoro off him without success.

“Two… Three...”

“Get off me, fucker!”

“Four… Five…”

The blond started coughing again.

“Six… Seven… Eight…”

“You better stay still.” Zoro said calmly.

“Don’t tell me…” Katsuki was still coughing and trying to get up. “...what to do!” 

“Nine… and…. TEN!” Usopp finished counting. “The fight is over. Zoro is the winner.”

“It was a good fight, explosion-boy!” Zoro let go of Katsuki and offered his hand. The blond didn’t take it , just sat up coughing.

Chopper ran to the coughing boy with his first-aid kit in hand. “Why are you guys always so reckless!? He just got injured a while ago!”

“I’m fucking fine! Leave me the fuck alone!” Katsuki could not believe that he lost. He pushed the doctor aside and walked to get some clean clothes. He was going to take a hot bath.

“It was a cool fight!” Luffy shouted cheerfully.

“I don’t want your pity! Fuck off!” Katsuki ignored everyone on the deck and walked away annoyed.

***

After the relaxing hot bath Katsuki walked to the upper deck sulking and just looked at the water. He was still so fucking week. He felt beaten and absolutely bored. At least his coughing subsided. 

He could not tell exactly how long he sat there but based on the sun it must have been hours. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“The cook said dinner is ready.”

“Yeah, I fucking heard.”

“Then why aren’t you coming to the kitchen?”

“Obviously ‘cause I’m not fucking hungry!”

“Yea , sure...” Zoro was totally unconvinced. “Look…” He really didn’t like comforting others. ”You shouldn’t feel bad about losing. Your body clearly hasn't healed yet. So don’t sulk!”

“I’m not fucking sulking! And I don’t need your fucking pity!” 

Zoro signed. “I’m telling you this because I think you’re strong. You have to keep in mind though, that being strong doesn’t mean you will always win. You have to keep training, till you can beat everyone. Sulking doesn’t help.”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that already!? Just fuck off!”

Zoro looked at the boy for a while then turned around to walk away.

“How many times…” Katsuki started quietly and Zoro stopped in his tracks. “How many fucking times do I fucking have to lose, or get fucking kidnapped, or be sent to another world, or some other shit before I will be strong enough?”

“Sorry kid, I cannot tell you that. You just always have to get up, train, and be stronger than yesterday.” Zoro continued walking away. “The food is ready. Come and eat.”

Katsuki just huffed and after a few minutes of sitting around, he followed the swordsman into the kitchen.

During dinner the orange haired extra told him that they will get to the island around tomorrow noon. Till then they needed to formulate a plan regarding how to find information about getting Katsuki home. After dinner they started planning what to do after they arrived at the island. The final plan included looking through the books in the library and also looking around the island for any clues. The Straw Hats also needed to restock their ship.  
Nami listed the final plan. “So the teams look like the following: Sanji and Zoro go buy the supplies for the kitchen. Franky and Usopp go to get some supplies for their work. Robin, Chopper, me, and Katsuki go to the library to search for information. Brook you stay on ship watch. And Luffy will just go wherever he wants either way. Is it clear?”

“Yeah, we will find the dimension-jumping person!” Luffy shouted.

“Why does the shitty explosion-boy get to go with the ladies!?” Sanji wined after hearing Nami’s plan.

“Sanji stop whining! We cannot help you carrying the food ingredients you buy.”

“But you beautiful ladies wouldn’t need to carry anything!”

“The plan is final.” Nami said authoritatively. Sanji looked sad. “After the shopping and library search we will go look through the island.”

“Fine by me.” Katsuki said and Sanji looked at him jealously. Katsuki was just happy he didn’t have to be near to the Shitty Captain or the cook.

After the planning everyone went to sleep. Katsuki did not go back to the infirmary tonight either, but instead he went up to the crowsnest to sleep. The small gym like room seemed to calm him down a little. From the room he noticed that the long nosed extra stayed outside on the deck. He was sitting on the grass and working on something. He was probably on watch tonight. The blond just shrugged not carrying about which extra did what on this fucking ship, and lay down on the bench. This time nothing disturbed his sleep and the night went by peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning when Katsuki walked into the kitchen the cook was preparing their breakfast and take-away bentos for the day. ”Hey fucking cook, is the food ready?”

“No, it’s not and if you disturb me it will be ready even later, and I won’t have anything to give to the beautiful ladies. So get out of my kitchen!” Sanji looked at him angrily. “I cannot believe that you will have both of the gorgeous ladies with you all day! I hate you, shitty bastard!”

“I don’t give a fuck weather you hate me or not. And your attitude towards women is just disgusting!” 

“You are just an impolite little shit with women! They deserve to be cherished all the time!”

“Are you fucking nuts!? I don’t give a shit about you or your ideologies, you fucker!” Katsuki left the kitchen angrily, passing by the green shithead, and went up to the crowsnest to try out those weights. That might help him calm down and he also had some missed training sessions to make up for.

***

Zoro looked at the blond as he was angrily leaving the kitchen. He did not understand what could have happened in the early morning to piss the other off so much. He stepped into the kitchen to find the other blond sulking and cursing under his breath, as well. Now he had some ideas about what might have happened.

“Did you manage to find a new friend, shitty cook?” 

“What do you mean, mosshead?” Sanji looked at him irritated. “Don’t disturb the preparation of the lovely ladies’ bentos.” Zoro just rolled his eyes. "I won't let them go hungry while we are on the island, getting into who knows how much trouble." 

“What’s your problem, shitcook? As we land only hours later, you still have a lot of time to make those betons. ”

“I don’t have any problem, marimo! I can manage cooking for everyone all by myself!”

“Are you still hung upon what the idiot captain said?”

“No, I’m not!” Zoro could clearly see that the blond was lying.

“Even though the boy decided to stay - which I highly doubt - Luffy would not kick you out.”

“I know that! But it’s still disturbing that he implied that I’m not enough!” Sanji looked down gloomily at his hands. “And the shitty bastard also gets to escort the ladies around the island.”

Zoro just signed. The lovecook was totally hopeless.

“Did you just kick the boy out because of that?”

“I have kicked people out of my kitchen for smaller reasons than that. Why do you care!?”

“Are you jealous of that boy, shitcook?” Zoro was smirking.

“No, I’m NOT!” Sanji was obviously blushing.

“I don’t believe you, idiot.” Zoro walked to the blond, still smirking. “But don’t worry no one endangers your position.”

“That’s not what I…” Sanji could not finish his sentence as his mouth was covered by Zoro’s. Sanji gasped surprised and broke the kiss. “Don’t just kiss me from nowhere!”

“Got a problem with that?” Zoro’s mouth was almost touching the other’s.

“No.” Sanji smirked and - the ladies and the unfinished bentos forgotten - he kissed back the marimo just like he did many times before.

Their kissing was interrupted by the idiot captain. “Sanji, food!”

“Agrrr… Can’t I have a little privacy!?” Sanji complained, breaking the kiss. “Sit down, shitty captain! Wait till I call the others.” He said annoyed and then turned back to Zoro. “Thank you, marimo.” He whispered and walked out to tell the others that breakfast was ready.

“Anytime, shitcook.” 

***

Katsuki stopped his workout when he heard the cook shout that breakfast was ready. He went to take a quick shower and then walked into the kitchen. He sat down at his usual place, which was strange. Since when did he have a ‘usual place’? He was still angry with the fucking cook, but he was also hungry, so he decided to sit in silence and glare angrily at the cook. This plan did not last long.

“Do you have a problem, shitty explosion bastard!?” Sanji was glaring back at the blond as he brought the food to the table.

“Yeah, fucker! You breathe.”

The two blonds were staring at each other silently. 

“Food!” Luffy grabbed the whole plate from Sanji’s hand and downed everything on it at once.

“That was for the ladies, shitty captain!”

“Don’t fucking eat everything, fucking loser!”

Sanji and Katsuki shouted at the same time and looked at each other angrily again. This time Sanji quickly broke the eye contact and muttered: “I won’t make the ladies wait any longer.” He turned his back to the table to get the rest of the food.

The rest of the breakfast went without much incident. Luffy of course still tried to eat everything he set his eyes on and Sanji still tried to do everything for his ‘beautiful ladies’. Katsuki was also still annoyed by these but he was slowly getting used to the group’s antics.

As breakfast ended everyone went to do what they usually do on the ship. Katsuki did not care what those useless extras were doing. There were still a few hours till the ship reached the next island. The blond decided to kill the time by continuing his previous workout session. He wanted to be already on that fucking island, so he could look for clues on how to fucking get back to his world. He wouldn’t admit it for anything, but he was worried. He didn’t know what happened with the others during the raid he disappeared from. He didn’t know if the villains were captured or if the others were looking for him. Maybe they prioritized the villains’ capture over finding him. So he had totally no clue about when or if he would get home.

***

“I can see the land!” Luffy shouted overly excited. “The island is near!”

“OK, everyone! Get prepared for landing!” Nami instracted the others.

As Katsuki looked out of the window he could indeed see a land coming closer and closer. He stopped his training and went to shower again. 

When he finished showering the orange haired bitch was still yelling around instructions for the others. The extras were running and jumping around to direct the ship to the coast . The land was a few hundred meters away and the ship was safely getting closer. The fucking captain jumped over to the land as soon as he was able to by streching his hands and reaching for the nearest tree.  
After the landing everyone jumped off the ship except for the skeleton fucker who stayed to watch the ship as planned before. There were only trees around them as they walked to the inner part of the island. Katsuki honestly hoped that it wasn’t some fucking no man’s land. He had to get some useful information as soon as possible.

They had been walking for a while when the trees started to get fewer and fewer around them. They could see houses in the distance. The scene in front of them looked like a small town. Getting closer they noticed people walking around. The town looked peaceful. 

When they reached the town no one seemed to be phased by their appearance. They looked for a library and different kinds of shops. 

Sometimes Katsuki thought he saw familiar faces from the corner of his eyes. But when he turned to look at them closer, the person had already disappeared. Or there wasn't a person in the first place? Was he hallucinating? Was he going fucking crazy!? Katsuki was not sure which one. He decided that he did not fucking care either. They had to find a library or some other useful shit. 

Walking a few more minutes in the town, they seemed to arrive at the centre of it, where they could see some shops and bars. There were more people here than on the other streets, but none of them seemed to pay the Straw Hats any mind. Katsuki looked around hoping he could find something useful. Then a familiar silhouette of a nearby person caught his eye. 

“Am I really fucking going crazy!?” He whispered to himself as he set his eyes on a person with bright red hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bakugou and the Straw Hat crew were walking in the town to get supplies and some useful information on Bakugou’s situation, when Bakugou suddenly stopped in his tracks. He was staring forwards surprised, his eyes widened, completely frozen. The others looked at him confused. “Hey man! What got into you?” Franky asked, but Bakugou did not react. He was just staring at a spot in front of him.

“Hey , explosion-guy!” Luffy was waving his hand in front of Katsuki’s face. “Did you just freeze?” He started to poke the blond. “Explosion-guy!” No response. “Explosion-guy?”

The others started to look around to find what could have possibly made the blond stop. There wasn’t anything suspicious around them, just a few shops and other houses. People were talking to each other and walking around in a peaceful manner. Nothing seemed out of place.

“Hey, explosion-guy! Did you fall asleep?” Luffy was still poking Katsuki. Katsuki did not react to that either. Slowly he started walking forward with a disbelieving and shocked expression on his face. 

“Explosion-guy! Where are you going?”

The people around them started to notice the Straw Hat crew. 

“What the fuck!?!” Katsuki whispered quietly while still moving forward slowly . “Am I really going crazy?”

“What do you mean, explosion-guy? Where are you going? We are not going that way. We are looking for the dimension jumping person. There are just vegetables there. Lets go forward to look at other places, as well.” Luffy was trying to drag Katsuki in the other direction, but the blond just continued walking towards the vegetable shop.

***

A few people were standing in front of the shop talking, where Katsuki was heading. “I am really sorry, boy. But I have not seen this person before.” An old man said sadly.

“Well, it’s a small town. We know practically everyone, but I have never seen him either.” added an old woman.

“But we can inform you as soon as we know more. Where would we be able to find you?” continued the old man.

“Thank you! I would really appreciate it! I live at the hotel at the end of this road. My phone does not work here unfortunately.” The boy’s voice was thankful and very worried. He turned left with a sigh and continued his way to the next person he could set his eyes on. “Sorry! Have you seen this person?”

“You mean him?” pointed the stranger behind the boy.

“What?”

“I would say that guy looks just like the one in the picture.”

The boy gasped, unable to turn around. ‘Could it be...? After looking for so long…’ He has already talked to almost everyone - sometimes even more than once - looking for his friend. 

“Shitty Hair!?” A low voice asked behind him. It sounded just like his voice. Could it really be that he finally managed to find him? 

“Katsuki?” He whispered quietly looking at the ground. He still didn’t dare to move.

“Shitty Hair, is that you?” Someone grabbed his shoulder and quickly turned him around. “Kirishima!?” Kirishima was staring at the blond boy in front of him. He was still shocked and could not believe his own eyes. “Hey, it’s you, right!? Tell me it’s you, Shitty Hair, and I’m not going fucking crazy!” The boy asked worried, shaking Kirishima’s shoulder. 

Kirishima was staring and staring. He tried to understand what he was seeing. He felt tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “Bakugou?” started Kirishima teary eyed.

Luffy was still grabbing Bakugou’s arm and was looking between the two. “Is he your friend, explosion-guy?” The two boys did not respond. 

“Oh my god! Bakugou!” The redhead repeated and wrapped his arms around the blond.

Luffy let go of Bakugou’s arm and looked at his crew members with a wide grin. “Shishishishi” 

“Bakugou it’s really you, right? I was so worried! I couldn’t do anything! You just disappeared... And...And I was just standing there... But I promised to have your back. I’m so sorry! I thought that next time when such a situation happens I would be able to stop it... I would be able to prevent it... I’m so sorry!” Kirishima was sobbing into Bakugou’s shoulder.

“Are you an idiot? Stop mumbling!” Bakugou gave a half hug to Kirishima. “Aren’t you the one who found me? So stop belittling yourself, idiot!”

“I’m so sorry! I’m so useless! The plan was that I have your back... I promised to always have your back... I’m so sorry Bakugou!”

“Stop saying you’re sorry, idiot!” Bakugou grabbed Kirishima’s shoulders and pushed him off of himself so he could look into the idiot’s eyes. “Kirishima! I’m here. Do you hear me?” The redhead just couldn’t stop sobbing. “Do you fucking hear me, Kirishima!?” Bakugou repeated angrily.  
Kirishima nodded rapidly, tears running down his face.

“You found me, so stop crying, idiot!” Bakugou sounded fond. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Bakugou!” 

“Stop fucking crying! You look ridiculous when you are crying!” Bakugou put his right hand on Kirishima’s cheek and tried to wipe off the constantly pouring tears.

“Just when I’m crying?” Kirishima smiled weakly, his breath still shaking.

“You always look ridiculous, Shitty Hair. Now, you look like you haven't slept in years, idiot! ” 

“Don't call me 'Shitty Hair'! You love my hair!” Kirishima put his hand on Bakugou’s hand on his cheek and leaned into it. “I’m so happy I could find you. I missed you so much! I think Aizawa sensei has gone nuts because of me.” Kirishima chuckled weakly, continuing his incoherent mumbling. “I was nagging him constantly.”

Bakugou huffed.

"Bakugou, why are those people staring at us? "

"It's because you cannot fucking stop fucking crying, Shitty Hair! So just fucking stop it!" Bakugou turned around to glare the starring people to death. "Ohh and these extras are the ones who patched me up after I got here. " He pointed to the people standing nearby. 

“Hi! I’m Luffy! I’m gonna be the Pirate King!” The grinning boy introduced himself. “And these are my nakama.”

“Ehh...Hi... I’m Kirishima.” He seemed to have calmed down and was wiping off his tears.

"Who is the 'extra' you useless, shitty bastard!? " A blond guy stepped forward angrily, while Luffy introduced them. 

"He didn't mean it like that!" Kirishima turned quickly towards Sanji trying to save the situation and stepped in front of Bakugou.

"Oh I DID!" Bakugou countered trying to push Kirishima aside.

"Don't make it worse Bakugou, please. They helped you! You should be thankful!"

"Like hell I should!" Bakugou retorted angrily, explosions popping out of his hand. 

"Thank you for saving Bakugou! " Kirishima bowed to the Straw Hats thankfully.

"Stop it!" Bakugou shouted, his explosions getting louder.

"Shishishi" Luffy was grinning. "He has really cool explosions! Can you make explosions as well? "

"No, I cannot! " Kirishima looked at the ground. He sounded embarrassed and a little gloomy. “I don’t have a cool quirk like him.” 

Bakugou hit him on the head. “What the fuck, Shitty Hair!? I thought we were over this shit! Your quirk is cool.”

“Really!?” Stars appeared in Luffy’s eyes. “Show me! I want to see!” Kirishima hardened his right hand and showed it to Luffy. “Wow!” Luffy touched the hand fascinated. “It’s really hard!”He bit the hand and Kirishima started to laugh at the others' surprised gasp. (Bakugou just rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.)

“When I’m in this form I don’t feel much. You literally have to try to explode my hardening to make me feel anything at all. “

“His Unbreakable Form is the fucking best!” Bakugou said proudly and Kirishima blushed at his words.

“It’s not always cool, man. Some civilians don’t really like it.” The redhead looked said.

“Show me! You have to show me!” Luffy was jumping enthusiastically in front of Kirishima. “It must be so cool! Show me!”

“Not here . There are too many people around. I don’t want to scare them.” Kirishimia looked at the peacefully walking passengers.

“Now you definitely have to show us! It sounds so cool! You can show us when we get back to the ship! “ Luffy grinned widely.

“To the ‘ship’?” Kirishima looked at Bakugou.

“Yes, we came here with a ship.” Bakugou shrugged, uninterested.

Shouting could be heard in the distance. “Kirishima! Where are you!?” 

“Oh it’s probably the others!” Kirishima’s face lit up with happiness.

"What do you mean "others"? " Bakugou asked suspiciously.

"Well, the Bakusquad of course. And Yamada sensei is here, as well. " Kirishima elaborated. "Aizawa sensei could not stay. He had to take back the villain to the police station. We could not keep her here till we found you. We got here with her 'assistance', you know. Aizawa sensei will be back tomorrow afternoon to check if we made any progress. We meet with him at the hotel around 6pm. "

"Wait! Stop mumbling! You mean the whole fucking Bakusquad is here? "

"Yeah? Well ... Jiro couldn't make it because she had another job at her internship. But Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido are here, as well."

"At least fucking Deku is not here." Bakugou grumbled under his breath.

"Not that he didn't want to come. However, he had to go after some villains."

“Kacchan!” Bakugou jumped at the name. “Kacchan! You are here!” Kaminari shouted sobbing and jumped on Bakugou. Ashido and Sero followed, giving Bakugou a group hug. 

“Bakubabe! We were so worried!” Ashido hugged him tight.

“Yeah, bro you had us worried so much!”

“Get off me, fucking losers!”

Kirishima laughed at the scene.

“And you!” Ashido turned towards Kirishima. “I cannot believe you made us wait more than half an hour at the hotel. We agreed to meet at noon!”

Kirishima looked confused. “It’s already noon!?”

“No, Kiri! It’s almost one o’clock! We got worried you might have disappeared, as well! ”

Kirishima blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I forgot to pay attention to the time.”

Ashido, thinking it was enough to reprimand poor Kiri, she looked around and set her eyes on Chopper. "You are so cute! I want a pet like you! " She ran to him and hugged him. 

“He is our doctor, Pinky!“ Luffy supplied grinning.

Ashido gasped "How do you know my name?"

"Well you're pink." Luffy stated the obvious.

"Yes, I am." She grinned like it was the best compliment she has ever gotten and hugged Luffy, as well.

"Why do all the bastards get hugs and I don't!" Sanji pouted quietly and Nami elbowed him in the ribs. “Nami-san you are so beautiful, when you are angry!” He looked at Nami with hearts in his eyes, and then went to Ashido. “My beautiful lady, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sanji.” He bowed and kissed her hand.

“Oh such a gentleman! Bakubabe, you should learn from him!” She turned to Bakugou then back to Sanji. “I’m Ashido. It’s really nice to meet you, as well.”

“Fuck no! And don’t fucking call me that!” Bakugou shouted back. 

“Where is Yamada-sensei?” Kirishima asked Sero.

“He stayed at the hotel in case you came back after we had left.”

“Now that we found your friends, explosion-guy, I’m gonna look around on this island. See you later on the ship! We are going to have a PARTY!” Luffy stated, stretched his arms to reach a rooftop, and disappeared into the distance. 

“Luffy don’t you dare to cause any trouble!” Nami shouted after him.

“Don’t make the lovely Nami-san worry, bastard!” Sanji couldn’t stand not to take Nami’s side and support her.

After that the group departed into different directions. The original plan was now more or less useless. Though the Straw Hats till needed to restock their ship. Zoro and Sanji went shopping. Chopper went to get medical supplies and to look around in the library with Robin and Nami. Franky and Usopp went to find supplies for their work. The Bakusquad dragged Bakugou back to the hotel where Yamada-sensei was waiting for them. They agreed to meet the Straw Hats later on the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At dawn the Straw Hats, the Bakusquad, and Yamada-sensei gathered on the Thousand Sunny.

“Dear listeners, as Bakugou’s teacher and a pro hero I would like to thank you for taking care of the young listener.” Yamada bowed thankfully towards the Straw Hat crew. “And now LET’S PARTY!”He straightened up shouting and lifted his hands in the air. Some of his listeners responded with the same enthusiasm and shouted ‘Let’s party!’.

There was food and music and everything a good party needed. Sanji brought the food to the deck where the others were sitting on the grass. Sanji of course made sure that the lovely ladies had blankets to sit on.

“Wow this ship is sooo cool!” Kaminari was staring, his eyes wide. 

“And the food tastes amazing!” Kirishima added while chewing the meat the ship’s cook just brought for them.

“I can make a better one!” Katsuki muttered. “This is barely edible.”

“What did you say, shitty bastard!?” Sanji turned towards him, irritated.

“Are you fucking deaf!?” Katsuki raised his voice. “I said this fucking food is barely edible! I can make fucking better food than you, fucker!” 

“Guys… Please calm down!” Kirishima tried to intervene but the two blonds did not pay any attention to that.

“Cutting up vegetables properly doesn’t mean you can cook, shithead!”

“I didn’t just cut up the vegetables! I also braised them and roasted the meat! Don’t fucking forget that!”

"Oh Bakugou cooked for you!? He never wants to cook for us! " Kaminari complained.

"It's because you are all annoying shitheads. And don't say I have never cooked for you! "

"You cook for us only once a month! " Kaminari continued complaining.

"He always cooks for Kirishima, though." Pinky whispered to the others. 

"Yeah, like more times a week! " Sero added.

"Almost every day." Kaminari pouted sadly.

"It's because he is less annoying than you fuckers! "

"Oh man! Thank you! " Kirishima hugged Bakugou affectionately.

"I take that back. You are just as annoying! " Kirishima could swear that he saw Bakugou blush slightly. 

“Rock-guy! You promised to show us your powers!” Luffy shouted enthusiastically after he inhaled all the food he could set his eyes on. “Let’s see it!”

“Yea, Kiri! Come on!” Kaminari added just as enthusiastically.

“Ehm… “ Kirishima was blushing embarrassed.

“Come on, Shity Hair! Do you want me to motivate you a little?” Katsuki started firing up small explosions in his hands.

“It’s OK, Bakugou. I will do it.” He stood up determined and walked a few meters away from the others. He looked at Katsuki with a determined smirk on his face. “Red Riot:...” Kirishima started to shift, his whole body hardening and sharpening. He shouted: “Unbreakable!”

Surprised gasps and loud cheering could be heard. “Shishishi! It’s so cool!” Luffy ran to him and punched him without haki. “Ouch!” Luffy looked at his hand. There were a few cuts on his fist. “Shishishi! Then I will try something else! Be prepared!”

“Bring it on!” Kirishima was fired up.

“Gomu-Gomu no…” Luffy prepared to punch and fire appeared around his fist. Kirishima adjusted his stance and concentrated ‘Harder! Become harder!’. “Red Hawk!” Luffy’s flame coated punch landed on Kirishima’s hands blocking the attack. The red head slid back a few meters but he kept his form. “It’s soooo cool!” Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes and started jumping around Kirishima happily to look at his form from every angle. Then the redhead turned back to his normal form grinning and looking embarrassed.

“I cannot keep this form for long, but I’m working on it.” He smiled sheepishly.

Everyone was cheering loudly. “It was amazing!” “It’s SUPER!” “How cool!” “Kiri you’re the best!” “Good job, listener!”

“Shishishi! You three also have to show me your powers!” Luffy pointed at Ashido, Sero, and Kaminari who looked at each other slightly worried.

“I will bring some dummies!” Usopp ran off and came back with 3 human shaped wooden training dummies.

The three calmed down that they wouldn't actually need to fight with Luffy and happily agreed to demonstrate their abilities. They also asked the Straw Hats to show them their “Devil Fruit powers”. Yamada-sensei quickly offered to narrate the whole event. Katsuki just rolled his eyes at that and walked to sit under a tree away from the group.

***

While the others enthusiastically showed off their powers or cheered for each other, Kirishima walked over to Katsuki who was sitting on the grass, his back leaning against a tree trunk. 

"Hey, join us, Bakugou! You would surely have fun. " Kirishima was grinning widely. 

"Fuck off! I'm not joining you, annoying fuckers! " Katsuki grumbled and the redhead sat down next to him.

"You surely wouldn't regret it, Bakugou. "

Bakugou just looked at him with eyes saying 'If you don't have anything else to say just fuck off! '

"Don't look at me like that Bakugou! You deserve to have fun as well! "

"It wouldn't be fucking 'fun', Shitty Hair.” Thinking back at what happened during his fight against Zoro, he just didn’t want the bother of what a fight would cause now. “By the way you look like shit. When did you sleep last time? "

"I did sleep, man! "

"Whatever. " Katsuki looked away unconvinced.

"You know... I really missed you. "

"Yeah, you have already said that."

There was a few minutes silence between them. 

"I know I have already said this as well but I'm really sorry, Bakugou." Kirishima hugged his knees and looked at the grass, his jaw on his knees. Bakugou looked at Kirishima irritated. "I know you are really strong and all... I will probably never be as strong as you are. And you probably think that it's just some useless whining from me... Which probably is… But... I feel so useless that I couldn't help you this time either. And I just keep thinking that if something like this happens again... "

"Shitty Hair! Just shut up! It's all nonsense what you are saying! "

"No, it's not! I'm really worried! " Kirishima looked at the blond upset. 

"Listen here, hair for brains! When something like this happens again you will just find me and take me home. Got it? "

Kirishima nodded.

"Don't fucking beat yourself up over it, idiot! Getting beaten up or captured is part of our job. You just have to train more until it won’t happen again. It doesn't mean I fucking liked disappearing... But you came to get me just like you always fucking do. Be proud of that! " Bakugou hit his shoulders against the redhead’s.

"Thank you, Bakugou! " Kirishima hugged Bakugou. 

“It’s whatever, idiot…”

After Kirishima let go of Bakugou, he sat back next to him. He leaned his head on Bakugou’s shoulder and took his right hand in his. The blond gently squeezed Kirishima’s hand and leaned his head on top of Kirishima’s. They both watched silently as the others were running around and laughing happily. Kirishima’s breathing evened out after a while. He was sleeping peacefully leaning against Bakugou. The blond looked at everyone who came too close with the promise of death if they dared to wake Kirishima.

Bakugou did not know how much time passed when he opened his eyes. He didn’t even notice that he closed them in the first place. There was silence around him and all the idiots were lying around the ship everywhere sleeping soundly.

The redhead was stirring and muttering something unintelligible in his sleep. His whole body was tense, his expression stressed. His grip on Bakugou’s hand got stronger and his quirk was continuously activating and deactivating. Bakugou straightened up quickly and tried to take his hand out of Kirishima’s without success. He lifted his other hand and started to shake the redhead awake. 

“Shity Hair, wake up! It’s just a dream.” It did not seem to have any effect, so the blond started to shake the other more vehemently. “Kirishima! You are safe. Fucking wake up, idiot!” 

Kirishima suddenly woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. “Katsuki!” He looked around trying to recognize his surroundings.

“Hey, I’m here.” Katsuki stroked the other’s hand in his. “It was just a dream, Kirishima.” He whispered quietly.

“Katsuki?” Kirishima looked at the blond still dazed with sleep. 

“Yes, it’s me. We are safe. You had a nightmare.”

“Katsuki!” He hugged the blond affectionately.

“It’s OK, Ei! I’m here. You found me.” The blond hugged back and whispered calming words into the other’s ear. “We are safe. I’m here. You found me.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day the sun was shining brightly and it started to wake up Katsuki.

“Oh, Bakubabe! Look how cute you are with our Kiri in your arms!” Ashido said sweetly and laughed out loud with Kaminari and Sero. Katsuki looked at them with a death glare.

“Yeah, Kacchan! It’s so sweet of you to hold our Kiri in his sleep.” Kaminari sing-songed happily.

Sero couldn’t resist not to comment on the situation either: “Bakubro, I have honestly never thought that I will ever say this, but you are super innocent and peaceful like this.”

Kirishima started to stir in Katsuki’s arms. ”Mhm… Hi, guys!” He muttered sleepily to the others. “Please don’t make Bakugou angry first thing in the morning.”

“You are all dead, fuckers! I’m going to kill each and everyone of you!” Katsuki growled, letting go of the boy in his arms. He stood up angrily with his explosions loudly firing up. Ashido, Sero, and Kaminari ran away laughing hysterically, and Katsuki went after them.

“Guys…?” Kirishima was looking after them worried.

“Shouldn’t you go after them?” A long black haired woman was walking down the stairs in front of him - Robin, if he remembered correctly.

“Nah… They will be back in no time.”

As if on cue, the three started to run back towards him.

“Kiri! Save us!”

“Kacchan wants to kill us! Help!”

“Bakubro, please let’s talk through this?”

“Don’t use Kirishima as a shield, fuckers! Be a man and fight!”

The three laughing heroes hid behind Kirishima worriedly. “Save us, Kiri!” Ashido bagged and the other two nodded: “Yeah, Kiri, please!”

Kirishima stepped in front of Bakugou and grabbed his hands with his own hardened ones. “Bakugou, please don’t kill our friends.” He tried asking nicely. 

“They are not my friends!”

“Come on, man! Don’t be like that! They didn’t mean anything bad.”

“Get away from me, Shitty Hair! I will blow them up piece by fucking piece!”

“Please, Bakugou! Just take a walk till you calm down.”

“Let go of me, damn it! Don’t tell me what to do!”

Kirishima just signed giving up talking some sense into Bakugou. “OK, you don’t leave me any other choice, Katsuki. Please don’t kill me after that.” He hardened his hands even more and leaned towards the blond. Bakugou was still growling and shouting his promises to kill the other three. Then suddenly there was only silence as Bakugou stopped shouting and firing up explosions. He froze in place surprised as Kirishima kissed his nose softly.

After a few moments of silence Kirishima let go of Bakugou’s hands. Then the blond huffed angrily, turned his back to the red haired, and walked away quietly.

Robin’s quiet chuckle could be heard in the background together with a cheerful “Yohohoho”.

Kirishima looked around noticing the people looking at him and blushed .

“Kiri, you are our hero!” The three idiots ran to hug him happily.

“Guys, don't make Bakugou angry deliberately and then come to me for help. That’s not manly at all!” He threw off the others’ arms and walked after Bakugou. The three looked saidly and guiltily after the redhead.

***

“Bakugou, I’m sorry!” Kirishima ran after Bakugou. 

“Shitty Hair! Stop saying you’re sorry! It’s fucking ANNOYING!” He stopped and looked at the redhead. They were in a hallway next to the kitchen.

“I know it was unfair and uncalled for what I did earlier.” Katsuki was sure the redhead wasn’t talking about his constant apologies.

“Don’t fucking appologize, loser!” He walked up to Kirishima, grabbed his jaw, and kissed him on the mouth. “We are good. Got it?” Katsuki leaned his forehead against the other’s. 

Kirishima looked shocked but slowly nodded. “Got it.” After getting out of his stupor he tightly hugged the blond. Then he kissed Katsuki back just because now he finally could.

***

Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero saw Kirishima and Bakugou emerge from the side corridor of the ship. Both of them looked slightly flushed. The redhead was grinning happily while Bakugou was sulking as usual.

“Guys, we really didn’t mean to offend you. We are really so...” Ashido could not finish her sentence.

“Shut the fuck up! It’s whatever. If I hear any more apologies I’m going to kill you all!”

Sanji stepped through the kitchen door. “The food is ready!” 

“Come on, Kirishima! We are going to eat.” Katsuki grabbed the redhead’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen. The other three hero students looked at each other confused but followed their friends.

***

After breakfast everyone went back to the town and explored the island. Katsuki didn’t really find anything, which could hold his attention for more than a few seconds. The town was peaceful and totally boring for him. There were hills next to the town, but they weren’t high enough for him to actually want to climb them. So he let Kirishima lead him anywhere he wanted to go. It was mainly some food stalls, restaurants, and entertainment facilities, where the four idiots (meaning Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima) and some members of the Straw Hat crew were playing around like children. 

Katsuki noticed that Kirishima was almost constantly looking at him or touching his hands or shoulders if he was close enough- and he often was. They haven’t mentioned anything about their kiss. For the blond that kiss felt natural. It came like an impulse, but it also felt like something familiar as if it weren’t the first time they had done it. Katsuki felt confused and safe and excited at the same time. He did not mind the redhead’s constant stare and touches. On the contrary, he felt he was doing the same. He always stared back and if he didn’t feel the redhead’s touch on him, he initiated the contact. 

Now they were currently in one of the entertainment facilities. The place was extremely loud as the noise of movements, shouting, and music mixed in the area. Some of the games were familiar to the ones at home, but the new ones weren’t difficult to understand either.

“Guys, this place is amazing!” Kaminari shouted as he was jumping from one trampoline to another.  
Bakugou was standing not far from the jumping idiots leaning against a wall and Kirishima's shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he was looking at Kaminari through bulletproof glass. Dunce Face was jumping and rolling in the air and posing in ridiculous positions. The other idiots around him were laughing heavily and trying to outdo each other in making more and more terrifying flips and turns.

Kirishima grabbed Katsuki’s hand. “Bakugou, it’s our turn. Come on, let’s go!” They turned their backs to Kaminari and walked onto a field which was surrounded by bulletproof glass , as well. 

“This is going to be fucking great!” Katsuki was smirking and holding a rifle looking device in his hand. “It’s fucking shame that I'm not allowed to use my quirk, though. And that these bullets are fucking fake...” He looked at the paintball gun in his hands. 

"Don’t forget! You have 5 minutes to shoot as many targets as you can. The time starts… NOW!” The employee responsible for leading the game said from the speakers.

The time started and the two U.A. students turned back to back to each other and fired their guns at the randomly appearing targets. Both of them were grinning and having fun. Katsuki decided to break the record of this fucking game.

***

The day went by quickly. Katsuki was absolutely proud that they could indeed break the record of that game. Shooting targets was second nature to him. After looking at the clock, he dragged Kirishima by the hand to the others. 

“Losers, time is up! We have to get back to the hotel.”

“Just a few more minutes, Bakubro!” Kaminari pleaded.

“Yeah, we were just getting into this!” Ashido added.

“Do you, fuckers, want to stay here forever!? Then fucking fine. We will just leave you fucking here!” Katsuki turned his back to the others and started to go towards the exit, while still dragging Kirishima behind him.

“Bakugou, we shouldn’t leave the others behind.” The redhead said worriedly.

“If they fucking want to stay here, it’s fine by me!”

“Explosion-guy! Do you really not want to join my crew?” Luffy jumped next to Katsuki.

“Fuck, no! I have already told you that!”

“But it would be so much fun!”

“Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Bakubro! Don’t leave us here!” Kaminari shouted while running with the others towards Katsuki.

“Then fucking move, idiots!”

They only needed a few minutes long walk to arrive at the hotel. They went up to the room Aizawa-sensei booked for them. On the way to the hotel Luffy managed to gather all of his crewmates. When they entered the hotel room Yamada-sensei was already there waiting for them. “Aizawa must be here in 5 minutes. Get yourselves together, young listeners!”

“You could stay though!” Luffy repeated for the hundredth time.

“No! Why can't you get it into your fucking head that we are NOT fucking staying here!?” Katsuki shouted, getting angrier by the other’s stupidity.

“OK…” Luffy looked a little sad.

“Luffy how many times have we already told you not to invite every idiot we meet to join our crew!?” Sanji shouted pissed at the presumption that the blond shithead would be worth joining them. “I wouldn’t mind you, lovely lady, traveling with us forever though!” He walked to Ashido and kissed her hand.

“I’m sorry, Sanji. But I really need to get back home.” Ashido replied, her cheeks getting a slightly darker pink.

“I’m not an idiot, you fucker!” Katsuki shouted trying to walk towards the fucking cook with explosions firing up around his hand. 

Kirishima put his hand on Katsuki’s shoulder. “Come on, bro! Don’t kill him, please! Just chill, man!”

“Let me go, Shitty Hair!”

“Bakugou! Please, just…” Kirishima could not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by his teacher.

“Problem children! It’s time to go home.” Aizawa was standing in the doorway with a restrained woman at his side. “Our ‘assistance’ here... “ He nodded towards the villain. “will get you back to U.A.”

Katsuki could sympathize with the woman a little bit, as she was restrained very similarly as he was after the sports festival in his first year. But he immediately forgot his sympathy as soon as he remembered that that bitch was responsible for his unfortunate travel to this place.

“Fucking finally! What did it take so long!?” Katsuki shouted at Aizawa, who just signed and rolled his eyes in response.

“Dear listeners! I hope you said your goodbyes because you might not meet each other again.” Yamada-sensei said, walking towards Aizawa.

“You cannot be sure of that. Shishishi” Luffy grinned happily. “See you later guys! I had fun.”

“Whatever” Katsuki grumbled and turned towards Aizawa.

“He means ‘Thank you’ and ‘Goodbye’.” Kirishima translated, grabbing Katsuki's hand.

“I do not!”

The Straw Hats were looking at the others with smiles on their faces. The Bakusquad (except Bakugou of course) and Yamada-sensei waved and said their goodbyes. Then Aizawa rolled his capture weapon around them trying to make sure that no one got lost during the transportation. “You remember our agreement, right, Elise? Get us back to our world, and you are free to go wherever you want as long as you don’t come back to our world.”

Elise nodded shakily. She was exhausted and could barely stand on her feet. She felt as her power came back to her. Several blueish energy balls appeared from her hand and each one hit the teachers and students of U.A. They disappeared into thin air. The Straw Hats were looking at the places where the others were standing just a moment ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Kacchan! Everyone! Are you OK!? Did any of you get hurt?” Midoriya was running towards them as they landed on the U.A. campus near the dorms. The other students from the class were there as well, waiting for their return.

“Everyone is fucking fine, Deku! Get out of my fucking way!” Katsuki shoved Izuku to the side, totally forgetting that this whole mess was that fucker’s fault, and dragged Kirishima with himself away from everyone, still holding his hand.

“Sorry, Midoriya! I will tell you about the mission later.” Kirishima shouted back to the other apologetically.

Katsuki ignored everyone he met along the way and did not stop until he was in his dorm room. He closed the door behind him and Kirishima, and looked around in his room. Everything looked exactly just like when he left it. His books were on his desk as he had planned to study for the upcoming test later on the day he had disappeared. But he had never got back to his room that day. The blond started to calm down in the familiar room. He let go of Kirishima’s hand and lay back on his bed with a sign. Then he closed his eyes and covered his face with his right arm.

“You OK, man?” Kirishima asked worriedly and stepped closer to the blond.

“Fucking peachy! Just shut up for a moment.” The blond answered, his face still covered. Kirishima silently sat down on the bed next to Katsuki and took his left hand in his. For a few minutes only the blond’s long deep breaths could be heard. The red head looked at the other next to him and then at his hand in Katsuki’s.

The blond broke the silence after a few minutes. “What the FUCK did just happen!?” He muttered from under his hand. “I can’t believe this shit had happened! Fuck!” Kirishima lightly squeezed the other’s hand but did not say anything. He let Katsuki order his thoughts in peace. “I really cannot fucking comprehend what just happened in the last few days. I mean… What the FUCK!? A fucking different world!?” Katsuki lifted his hand from his face and looked at Kirishima who was biting his lips worriedly. “Kirishima you are an idiot that you came after me.” He squeezed back the redhead’s hand.

“I’d always go after you wherever you go. I will always find you, bro.” 

“Agrrr… Don’t call me ‘bro’, idiot! I’m your fucking boyfriend!” The blond sat up on his bed feeling offended. Kirishima looked surprised at Katsuki’s words. “Don’t look at me like that! You basically kissed me first! And we DID kiss back on the ship.”

“It was just a peck on your nose! And the other was just… But wait… Are you serious, though? About wanting to be boyfriends, I mean.”

“Did I fucking stutter, Shitty Hair!?”

“No... But… OK… Don’t call me ‘Shitty Hair’ then! My hair is not shitty!”

“Whatever you want…” He leaned close to Kirishima’s ears with a smirk and whispered: “Eijirou”

The redhead gasped loudly and jumped up from the bed letting go of the other’s hand. He was looking at Katsuki with a beet red face. 

“I’m going to be the fucking best boyfried that ever existed!” Katsuki declared standing up from the bed and kissed Kirishima on the mouth. This kiss was more affectionate and more trusting than the one on the ship.

Eijirou broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the blond’s. “Katsuki, I’m so happy that you’re back.” He was caressing the other’s cheek. “Katsuki, I’m also happy that I can call you ‘Katsuki’. I can call you ‘Katsuki’, right?”

“You have already called me that many times before, idiot. Why the fuck are you asking it now!?”

Kirishima blushed even more. “I… It always happened without me realizing it… I didn’t really plan to actually say it before. It just happened… I always realized it only after I called your name that I actually said it. “

“Whatever, idiot.” Katsuki’s smile could be heard through his voice.

Knocking on the door disturbed their peaceful moment. “Blasty? You there?” Ashido’s voice came through the door. “We are about to go eat dinner. You should come, too. Is Kiri with you?”

“Fuck off, losers!”

“I told you that it was a bad idea to disturb them.” Sero whispered to the others.

“Are you really not hungry though? We didn’t really eat anything before we came back.” Kirishima asked Katsuki concerned.

“Ohh, so Kiri IS with you. Sorry for disturbing you guys.” Kaminari’s chuckling voice could be heard through the door.

“Idiots, you knew they were there together.“ They could imagine Jiro rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but they didn’t have to know that.” Kaminari whispered.

Katsuki was getting more and more irritated by the minute.

“Guys please go ahead. We will join later.” Kirishima tried to prevent Katsuki from becoming even angrier.

“They are probably naked in bed, right? We really shouldn’t have come here.” Kaminari’s shocked whisper could be heard. “Oh my god why did I have to imagine it!?” Then they could hear a loud hiss. “Jiro, why did you hit me!?”

“I’m going to kill them!” Katsuki grumbled, firing up explosions, and went to the door. 

“Guys, please just leave!” Kirishima pleaded and tried to catch his boyfriend before he exploded all of their friends, but Katsuki was already at the door.

“What did I just say, stupid fuckers!?”

“Well you were wrong, Kami. He is fully dressed.” Ashido observed before quickly running away with Kaminari and Sero while dragging Jiro after her. “We will see you later at dinner.” She shouted back over her shoulder.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, fucking losers!” Kirishima grabbed Katsuki’s arm before he could go after them. 

“Killing our friends is not manly, Katsuki.” The redhead said and kissed the blond’s neck. That brought Katsuki’s attention back to him.

“Are you hungry, Ei? We can go grab something.”

Kirishima blushed again. It was just so nice and unexpected from Katsuki to ask. And he was indeed hungry. “A little bit, yes.”

“Then let’s go to the kitchen. Those extras might have left some ingredients there to make something.”

“You don’t have to! You are probably tired. We can just go to the cafeteria.”

“Fucking forget it! I don’t want to see those fucking losers.” With that said Katsuki walked down to the kitchen Kirishima running after him.

Luckily there was no one in the common room or in the kitchen area. Arriving to the kitchen, Katsuki quickly found some eggs and bacon and started to make dinner for both of them. 

“Katsuki, you really don’t have to. We can go to the cafeteria.” Kirishima still protested against Katsuki making dinner.

“Are you saying that the food at the cafeteria is better than mine!?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then just shut up and wait till it’s ready.”

***

“Guys! We were waiting for you in the cafeteria!” Kaminari came to the kitchen area with the rest of the Bakusquad.

Kirishima turned in the direction of the voice. “Really sorry, bro! Katsuki decided to make dinner.”

“Oh no! I also want to eat Bakugou’s food! Why don’t you cook for us, too!? Wait! ‘Katsuki’!?” Kaminari sounded confused.

“Get out of the kitchen you, losers! I don’t have time for you!” Katsuki was putting the freshly made dinner on two plates.

“Bakugou Katsuki you ungrateful little shit!” A woman’s angry voice came from the direction of the entrance door. “You are finally back and you cannot do as much as call your damn mother to tell her that. So we had to receive the information from your teacher!”

“Old hag, what the fuck are you doing here!?”

“I’m checking that you’re still in one piece!” Mitsuki walked to her son and hit him on the head. “You are still a weak piece of shit! Haven’t you learned from last year!? 

“Please don’t fight in the dorms in front of the children.” Masaru said calmly, trying to stop his wife and son.

“Shut up, both of you! And leave me the fuck alone!” Katsuki shouted back. “I’m fucking fine!”

“Mr. and Ms. Bakugou, I’m really sorry! It was all my fault!” Kirishima bowed and made all three Bakugous look at him surprised.

“What the fuck, Hair-for-Brains!?”

“Katsuki should be able to protect himself. So it was his own damn fault for disappearing AGAIN!” Mitsuki looked at her son, still irritated.

“You are Kirishima Eijirou, right?” Masaru asked calmly.

“Yes, sir. I was supposed to have Katsuki’s back, but I failed, and the villain’s attack hit him. I deeply apologize!”

“Cut the crap, idiot!” Katsuki hit the redhead on the head. “How many times do I have to tell you that it was not your fault!”

***

The rest of the Bakusquad started to mutter among themselves, while looking at the scene in front of them. 

“Do you also see two of Blasty?” Ashido said, sounding confused.

“Do you think Bakubro would be just as gorgeous if he were a woman?” Kaminari added, and Jiro stabbed him with her Earphone Jack. “Jiro, why!?”

“Bakubro is surely the spitting image of his mother.” Sero observed.

***

Mitsuki walked to Kirishima. “Our Katsuki talked about you a lot.”

“I did not!”

Mitsuki ignored her son. “And you went to get him back in Kamino as well, right?”

“Uhmm… Yes.” Kirishima started to blush.

“Aizawa-sensei mentioned that you played a major role in finding him this time as well.” Masaru added.

“We all went to get him back.” Kirishima pointed to the rest of the Bakusquad. “And I wasn’t alone in Kamino either. It was a team effort.”

“Katsuki you have such great friends!” Mitsuki smiled at the children and ruffled their hair. “I really hope you said thank you at least, you ungrateful brat!” She shouted to Katsuki.

“Just fuck off, old hag!” Katsuki shouted back. “You wanted to see me. Now you can fucking leave!”

“You could at least introduce us to your friends, Katsuki! Didn’t I teach you some manners!?”

Katsuki huffed, annoyed. “Losers, these are my parents. Old hag and old man , these are the annoying fuckers I cannot get rid of. And…” Katsuki looked at Kirishima with slightly pink cheeks and Kirishima looked back at him surprised. He knew what the other was going to say, and his face turned red. Katsuki didn’t do things half-assed.

The two boys were looking at each other blushed for a few seconds and Mitsuki got impatient. “‘And’? If you want to say something brat, just say it!”

Katsuki looked at his mother with a determined expression. “This is Kirishima Eijirou.” He pointed at the red head next to him.

“Yes, Katsuki. We just discussed this!”

“Let me finish it, old hag!” Katsuki shouted back irritated. “This is Kirishima Eijirou, my boyfriend. Ei, these are my shitty parents.”

***

“Did he say what I heard him say?” Kaminari whispered to his friends.

“I heard ‘boyfriend’.” Sero whispered back. “What did you hear?”

“The same.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ashido added.

“Yeah.” Jiro nodded as well.

The four of them were grinning happily.

***

“Is it true, Eijirou?” Mitsuki asked incredulously.

“Yes, madam.” Kirishima answered with a beet red face.

“Oh brat, call me Mitsuki!” She smiled widely and hugged Kirishima. “Thank you for taking care of my son. I know he can be a handful, but please take care of him in the future, as well!” 

“I will.” Kirishima grinned back widely.

“You have to come over for dinner this weekend. I will cook something delicious.” Masaru offered.

“He is a better cook than Katsuki.” Mitsuki whispered to Kirishima.

“No, he’s fucking not! And now we are going to go upstairs to eat. Old hag, old man, fucking leave already! And don’t fucking come here ever again!” He handed a plate to Kirishima, grabbed the other one for himself, and walked to the elevator. Kirishima said goodbye to the others and ran after him.

***

Upstairs they ate dinner in Katsuki’s room while watching a film, and then took a shower. After changing into their pajamas they ended up lying in Katsuki’s bed lost in thought.

“You did not freak out because of the old hag, right?” Katsuki broke the silence looking down at Kirishima, who had laid his head on Katsuki’s chest.

“Of course not! Your parents seem really nice.”

“You think everyone is nice!”

“Well, no! Villains are usually not nice. That’s why they are villains.”

There were a few moments of silence between them.

“Ei…?” He looked at the redhead. “Thank you. For coming after me. “ The blond looked away blushing. “And generally just for being here.” 

“I have already said it, Katsuki.” He reached out and stroked the other’s cheek. “I will always go after you and find you. And if you let me, I will always be by your side.”

“You better be!” Katsuki grinned and kissed his boyfriend happily.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
